


Круг

by Jem_Miller



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это сродни падению в кроличью нору — не знаешь, где окажешься в итоге. То ли погрузишься ещё дальше в сон, то ли — наоборот — вынырнешь из него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Круг

**Author's Note:**

> упоминается смерть персонажа.  
> бета - Изуэль.

Жойену снятся сны.

Яркие и цветные. Оставляющие после себя запах леса в покоях и привкус пыли — во рту. Жойен видит их (таких пугающе настоящих), сколько себя помнит. После некоторых он просыпается опустошённым. После других — наоборот — полным сил.

Он — достойный сын своего отца. Он взрослеет, становится лордом Сероводья, а озёрные жители обожают его, серьёзного и справедливого. Но однажды реальность исчезает, заполняется золотым светом и потом плавно смывается зелёными водами.

Он вместе с Мирой отправляется в Винтерфелл, чтобы повторить клятву, данную Старкам их предками. А потом в Винтерфелл приходит смерть, пахнущая сыростью и ржавчиной. Жизнь звенит столкновением металла с металлом, вспыхивает золотыми огнями, прежде чем обрывается темнотой.

Он бросает всё. Оставляет за спиной родных, друзей, весь мир и отправляется в далёкий путь. Рядом с ним — Мира, каким-то шестым чувством узнавшая о намерениях своего брата: помочь Брану Старку добраться до Трёхглазого Ворона и — если потребуется — объяснить, как управляться с открывшимися способностями. 

Иногда он доходит до пещеры Трёхглазого Ворона вместе с Браном и его спутниками. Иногда — исчезает из мира во мраке ночи, словно его никогда и не существовало.

Иногда он умирает на руках Миры, даже не достигнув конечной цели этого пути. Иногда жизнь Жойена — это цена, которую (его спутникам) нужно заплатить, чтобы добраться до пещеры и получить необходимые ответы.

Независимо от концовки, из этого сна Жойену удаётся выйти только при помощи (всё того же) золотого света. Он вспыхивает маленькими огоньками то тут, то там. Эти огни появляются перед глазами всякий раз, согревают, сопровождают, указывают дорогу. Жойен идёт за ними, и это сродни падению в кроличью нору — не знаешь, где окажешься в итоге. То ли погрузишься ещё дальше в сон, то ли — наоборот — вынырнешь из него.

Но Жойен (всегда) просыпается.

Сны Жойена — разные, но неизменно схожие. Они — это развилки и варианты (возможного) будущего. Жойен знает точно: один из его снов — вещий и действительно сбудется. Но не знает, какой именно. Перед глазами калейдоскопом проносятся обрывки видений и воспоминаний, смешанные между собой, завязанные в причудливый узел. Прошедшее и не случившееся, настоящее и грядущее. Жойен не всегда уверен, что может отличить одно от другого — слишком уж много всего возникает в памяти. Но всегда различает. 

Каждое его пробуждение сопровождается лёгким ветром, приносящим запахи и отзвуки леса. Деревья — как бы далеко они ни были — говорят с ним. В шелесте их листьев Жойен всегда слышит одно и то же: имя (своё), предостережения и советы, подсказки верного пути. 

Жойен знает значение своих снов. Знает, что некоторые из них — это новая жизнь, это очередное будущее, это следующая смерть ( _хотя он никогда не умирал по-настоящему_ ). Времени Жойена попросту не дано остановиться.

На самом деле, Жойену не тринадцать лет. Он так стар, что давным-давно перестал считать свои года. Он уже повидал столько, что и представить сложно. Он скрывает этот факт, прячет его где-то в самой глубине души. Подальше от окружающих и от самого себя. Проще быть древним и мудрым, но прикидываться мальчишкой, чем быть действительно собой.

А на сей раз из всех его видений правдивым оказывается самое жестокое.

Жойен лежит на земле, и в него, всё больше и больше расширяя рану на животе, вонзается (наверняка) острый кинжал упыря. Жойену должно быть больно, но боли нет. Есть только пустота в голове, во всём теле. А золотые огоньки света пляшут перед глазами и затапливают сознание. Жойен послушно идёт за огнями, всё дальше и дальше уходя в темноту.

***  
— Жойен! — Он открывает глаза. Над ним — синее небо. Чистое, пронзительное. С солнцем настолько ярким, что от него слезятся глаза. За спиной ощущается твёрдая кора дерева. К бедру прислонен гриф знакомой гитары.

— Жойен, ты там заснул? На репетицию опоздаем! — Мира машет рукой с другого конца улицы.

Жойен стряхивает остатки (очередного) сна, подхватывает с травы телефон и, на ходу пряча гитару в чехол, бежит к ней.

Дерево за его спиной шелестит листьями вслед.

_Добро пожаловать на новый круг, Жойен._


End file.
